Hide Your Sunflowers
by Professor Batman
Summary: Arthur decides to snoop through his son, Alfred, room and finds a sunflower in a vase. Arthur knows what this means. RusAme. Mentioned PruCan. Mentioned FrUk.


Arthur sat on the couch looking out the window waiting for his youngest son to come home. "Will you give it a rest and relax?" said Arthurs French husband. Arthur looked at him annoyed and said "No i'm waiting for Alfred to come." than looked right back out the window.  
"Come on Arthur hes 16. Its only 6. Hes only been out for a few hours. Calm down."  
"I will not calm down. That boy has been scting suspicous lately and I have a feeling."  
"A feeling?"  
"Yes a feeling! The same one I had when Matthew and Gilbert started seeing each other and you said that everything was fine."  
Francis sighed in defeat and said "look as much as I would love to stay here and argue with you I need to go pick up Matthew from hockey practice." Francis got up and got ready to go. He opened the door and was halfway out when he turned around and said "Please don't be a stalker. Its not a big deal." Arthur mearly grunted. Francis once again sighed and than left.  
After Francis had been gone for a good ten minutes Arthur got up and went into Alfreds room. "Not up to anything" Arthur mumbled to himself "Don't be a stalker. Don't be suspicous. Yea right. Last time I listened to them Matthew was sucking maple syrpe off of that little German boy, Gilbert, fingers. Like hell i'm not gonna do anything." And with the Arthur begain serching his son, Alfreds, room.  
After a good 20 minutes of searching all Arthur found was dirty clothes, moldy food under the bed, unfinished homework and the 20 bucks the went missing last week. "I should have about 15 more minutes" Arthur said looking at his watch. Arthur kept looking around when something caught his eye. One of those things that stand out so much that it blends in until you finally notice it and than it sticks out like a sore thumb. A big bright beautiful sunflower. The flower was sitting in a glass vase right in front of the window and surrouned by all the clutter it looked so out of place and forgien. Arthur was destracted by it for a while than his mind got back on track. "Why would Alfred have a sunflower, where would that boy even get a sunflower." he mumbled. "Unless...Did he get it from that weird Russian kid that loves suflowers, Ivan. But why would Ivan give Alfred a sunflower? I guess they could be friends or." Arthur suddenly stoped still in his tracks. Arthur suddenly got a very displesed look on his face and said "I swear to god of that boy is in a relationship and didn't tell me i'll kill him." With that Arthur stormed out of the room and went back to his spot on the couch. And waited.  
Later that night Matthew had a hockey game so Francis was leaving to go. Unfortunely Arthur was feeling "under the weather" and couldnt go. As Francis was walking out the door he turned to Arthur and said "So sense your feeling so under the weather i'm sure you will not be interrogating any innocent teens will you?" Arthur merely rolled his eyes and said "I have better things to do than spend time with teens." Francis made a disbelieveing sound and than left. Arthur sat down in a rocking chair and just waited. When he heard a car coming up he froze. After a few minutes Alfred walked in. "Sup' old dude" he said as he walked in. Arthur got a mix between a smile and frown on his face and said "wait." Alfred turned around and asked "what?"  
"Come here" Alfred came.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why do you have a sunflower in your room?"  
"Uhh it looks nice?"  
" Not to offened but you don't exactlly care about keeping your room in nice apperance"  
"Yes I do!"  
"No Alfred, No you don't"  
Alfred remainded queit for a while than said "Look. Ivan gave it to me."  
"Well why is he giving you stuff?"  
"Because were friends."  
"Sense when?"  
"Sense it dosen't matter!"  
"Alfred I want to know."  
"Why!?"  
"Because I am your father. Plus remember what went on with Matthew and Gilbert? I was the last to know about there relationship. I will not be the last to know about yours. Now tell me. What is the relationship between you and Ivan?"  
Alfred was queit for a while than he said "If your gonna press." he sighed "We just started dating." Arthur was also queit for a moment when he said " I know hes still out there. Send him in."  
"No way."  
"Alfred. Send. Him. In."  
Alfred hesitsed but decided that it was best to go ahead and send him in. He got up and went outside. He was outside for a while explaining the situation to Ivan and than they walked in together. "Alfred" Said Arthur "let me talk to Ivan alone." Alfred hesitated but left.  
Ivan and Arthur started at each other for a while. Finally Arthur said "So. Your dateing my son." Ivan than said "Yes."  
"I need to talk to you about this."  
"What needs to be said?"  
"Well one. I have another son, Matthew, He has a boyfriend to. I don't like him. Let me like you. This will not be a happy relationship if I don't. Two. This relationship can not be sexual. At all. It dosen't matter what my hunband, Francis says or what my sons boyfriend, Gilbert, says. If I see more than so much as a kiss on the cheek your relationship will end. Immmediatly. Three. If you ever hurt my son. I may be an adult and you may be a child. But I will find some way to make your life a living hell. Do you understand?"  
"Da. I understand. I can promise all of those things except for the seconed. I'm afriad we've already broke that rule. Tell Alfred I said bye da?" and with that he left.  
Arthurs face got red and his exspression looked mad. And with one giant breath he screamed at the top of his lungs "Alfred!"


End file.
